1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to measuring instruments and more specifically it relates to a tape measure with finger grip and finger guard guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous measuring instruments have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,186,853 to Smith; 4,574.486 to Drechsler; 5367,785 to Benarroch and 5,390,426 to Hull all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.